Los hilos que nos conectan
by Hikari-Chibi-Walker-Barma
Summary: Shizuo es una bestia, que poco a poco se ha sentido cada vez más como un humano, ha encontrado la calidez en las personas que le rodean. Aun así, no puede evitar enfurecerse cuando la imagen de un Izaya solitario se posa en su mente. Orihara Izaya no está conectado con ninguna persona, él solamente mueve los hilos a su conveniencia, pero hay un único hilo que no es temporal


Contenido: Yaoi, One-shot, Una larga línea de pensamientos acerca de la filosofía de izaya xD, probable OCC (no intencional)

Pareja: Shizaya (Heiwajima Shizuo x Orihara Izaya)

Disclaimer:

Hikari: ¡Hola, una vez más, lectores! Este es mi tercer fanfic subido del día, ¡me siento realizada! ¡Hasta ganas me dan de llorar!

Lovino: En lugar de llorar como nenita deberías ir a lo importante, siempre te vas por las ramas y terminas hablando de cosas que a nadie le interesan. Solo tienes que decir que Durarara no te pertenece, la obra original es de Ryohgo Narita y esto solamente lo escribes por ocio

Hikari: ¡Lovi, siempre intentas robarme el protagonismo, no es justo! Pero bueno ya lo leyeron, ¡este es mi segundo fanfic de esta serie así que espero que lo disfruten! ¡Notas al final!

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

-Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…- repetía en voz baja para sí mismo cierto hombre vestido de barman mientras recorría las calles de Ikebukuro. ¡Estaba enojado, molesto, enfurecido! ¡Y todo nuevamente por culpa de la maldita pulga! ¡Ese maldito de Izaya simplemente debía desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra!

Pero, ¿cómo es que Heiwajima Shizuo había llegado a tales condiciones? En realidad era muy simple, hasta hace unas horas se encontraba solamente como un peatón mas, circulando por las libres calles de Ikebukuro sin preocupación alguna, hoy era su día libre por lo que no había visto a Tom-san ni a Vorona. La tranquilidad reinaba en las calles como pocas veces se veía en Ikebukuro, fue entonces cuando alcanzó a oír un distinguido sonido que conocía bastante bien

-Shizuo- leyó en la pantalla de su amiga: la jinete sin cabeza que, como siempre, iba sobre su curiosa moto completamente negra

-Celty- contestó el saludo con tranquilidad- ¿Por qué la prisa? ¿Tienes trabajo?

-Bueno algo así…estaba buscando información- leyó una vez más desde la pantalla

-¿Información? ¿Sucedió algo?- preguntó curioso. En realidad conocía a Celty desde hace varios años, así que Shizuo de alguna manera u otra, lograba reconocer cuándo Celty se encontraba deprimida o preocupada y esta era una de esas situaciones.

-Shinra fue atacado- ante tales palabras Shizuo decidió esperar a que terminara de teclear la siguiente parte- Tengo un poco de información acerca de quién pudo ser el culpable pero aun necesito varias pistas…

-Tsk… ¿¡cómo se atreven a atacar a alguien que conozco?!- poco a poco la furia incontrolable de Shizuo iba en aumento, haciendo que Celty contestara de forma rápida

-Ahora mismo está descansando en casa y se está recuperando- intentó apaciguarlo, aunque al parecer solo funciono un poco- ¿Por qué no vas a verlo? Tengo cosas que hacer y ahora mismo no hay nadie en casa- Shizuo pensó con detenimiento la propuesta de su amiga. En realidad poco podría hacer si no conocía al culpable y, aun con su forma de ser, sentía que aun le debía un favor desde lo que ocurrió con Akane.

-Supongo que iré a verlo un momento- suspiró calmado, intentando olvidar sus fuertes impulsos de furia. Shizuo se volteó para comenzar el camino a casa de Shinra y segundos después oyó el particular sonido de la moto de Celty alejándose. En realidad Shinra era de las pocas personas que nunca se habían ido de su lado, últimamente tenía la sensación de que poco a poco las personas comenzaban a tratarlo menos como un monstro (como Tom-san, Vorona, Akane) por lo que ser un poco considerado con una persona que conoce desde hace años, como Shinra, no le iba a hacer daño.

Entró discretamente al edificio del médico clandestino y una vez que estuvo cerca de la puerta se detuvo. Celty le había dicho que había sido atacado y por la seriedad impregnada en sus palabras…probablemente no podría moverse. Shizuo giró la perilla antes de tocar la puerta y afortunadamente la puerta se encontraba abierta.

-¡Voy a entrar! ¡Oi! ¡Shinra!- gritaba desde el pasillo mientras se quitaba los zapatos. Una vez que cerró nuevamente la puerta se dirigió a la habitación que tenía la puerta abierta

-Ah~~ cuando oí la puerta creí que sería mi linda Celty pero solo eres Shizuo- dijo en un tono deprimido cierto chico castaño de lentes desde su cama. Ante aquel comentario Shizuo no puedo evitar sentir como una vena de molestia le saltaba por arriba de la ceja, pero decidió mantener el control debido al estado de Shinra

-Te han dado una paliza- contestó secamente Shizuo mientras se sentaba en una silla cercana

-Algo así- rió con nerviosismo mientras se veía sus propias vendas y yesos- ¿Has venido a que te revise alguna herida? Ahora mismo no creo poder ayudarte- prosiguió Shinra, esto era comprensible, ya que eran pocas veces las que venía Shizuo de visita sin algún caso en particular el cual necesitara ayuda de Shinra

-Vi a Celty en la ciudad, ella me dijo que te habían atacado- Shizuo subió despreocupadamente sus pies a la cama de Shinra, intentando encontrar una mayor comodidad- solo vine a ver qué tal estabas. ¿Y bien? ¿Quién te atacó?

-No estamos seguros…-contestó con cierto asombro debido a la completa sinceridad con la que se estaba mostrando Shizuo, a veces en verdad podía dejar de lado su agresividad bestial y mostrar el amigo que se supone que era- Izaya le dio un poco de información así que Celty está investigando un poco por su cuenta- poco después de hablar se dio cuenta de su error, había pronunciado ese nombre frente a la persona equivocada. Shizuo agrietó la parte de la silla en donde se encontraba su mano por el simple hecho de haber oído aquel nombre

-¿La pulga tuvo algo que ver en esto?- preguntó con una voz mucho mas ronca de la habitual, Shinra sentía cada vez más cerca la furia ya bien conocida de Shizuo.

-Por eso dije que no estamos seguros…-Shinra hablaba con precaución, no quería tentar mas el enojo de Shizuo pero inevitablemente dejó al flote los sentimientos que le había dicho a Celty el día anterior- Pero probablemente me lo merezca

-¿¡AH?!- preguntó contrariado el rubio, dedicándole una mirada pesada

-Pues…-un poco nervioso decidió continuar mientras desviaba la mirada- Cuando él fue apuñalado yo no le hice el menor caso así que…tal vez…-Shinra deseaba perder el habla en ese mismo instante, la conversación estaba tornándose peligrosa pero, en contra de sus suposiciones, es como si el enojo de Shizuo se hubiera evaporado en el aire

-¿Apuñalado? ¿Alguien apuñaló a ese maldito?- ahora no era la furia la que lo controlaba sino, la curiosidad

-¿No lo sabías? Hace unos meses Izaya fue apuñalado en la calle…esto…- intentaba hacer memoria- me enteré el día feriado cuando me llamaste por teléfono y yo estaba fuera con Celty- La expresión de Shizuo era indescifrable, cualquiera hubiera pensado que estaría feliz por el hecho de saber que Izaya había sido herido o al menos enojado por enterarse que casi muere por alguien que no era él, pero ahora mismo podríamos decir que Shizuo estaba… ¿contrariado?- ¿Shi-Shizuo?

-Tsk, esa pulga no se muere con nada- Shizuo cambio rápidamente su expresión y se cruzó de brazos, intentando cambiar el ambiente que se había formado

-Justamente el día de ayer, Celty y yo platicábamos de los días en que conocí a Izaya. Ese tipo se ha ganado el odio de muchas personas, no sé cómo es que sigue vivo a estas alturas

-A las cucarachas no las matas con nada- Shizuo frunció aun más su ceño ante tal afirmación. Él también llevaba muchos años de conocerlo pero, lamentablemente aun a estas alturas ni él mismo había podido matarlo-Parece una plaga

-Jajaja probablemente sea cierto- rió divertido Shinra ante el comentario pero poco a poco su tono de voz fue cambiando- Aunque plaga no es la palabra que yo utilizaría, él en realidad es bastante solitario- esto último llamó la atención de Shizuo, haciendo temblar un poco a Shinra al verlo tan directamente- A…a lo que me refiero es que tal vez él sea la persona más sola de este mundo ,a pesar de que dice amar a los humanos pienso que él no es amado ni querido por nadie, es un monstro que ve a la humanidad desde un lugar alto, completamente solo y sin nadie que logre comprenderlo

-¿A quién le interesaría comprender a ese bastardo?- Shizuo bufó enojado al pensar en aquello. Por extraños motivos no le enojaba el hecho de que se sintiera una especie de dios que pudiera ver a todos por encima del hombro, sino que, más bien la imagen de un Izaya completamente solo en un lugar distante…esa imagen es la que lo estaba sacando de sus casillas

-Justamente por eso- prosiguió Shinra- él disfruta mover los hilos de los corazones de las personas desde un lugar seguro, pero creo que él es el que tiene el corazón más sensible de todos. Algún día se dará cuenta de esto y ya no podrá manipular a todos a su conveniencia, le dará envidia la vida común de la gente y…así se quedará, solo y sin nadie que pueda comprender su soledad, es por eso que…- Shinra no pudo evitar su discurso debido a que el fuerte ruido de la silla cayendo sobre el suelo lo interrumpió. Shizuo se había levantado de forma brusca, se encontraba enojado, pero a simple vista su furia de este momento era completamente diferente a la que la gente estaba ya acostumbrada a ver del rubio.

-Al parecer estas bien, procura no preocupar tanto a Celty- sin decir mas, Shizuo salió con paso firme de la habitación y poco después del departamento, dejando a un Shinra dentro y con las palabras en la boca

-Es por eso que- prosiguió él solo, hablándole al silencio que le rodeaba- probablemente seas tú el que mejor lo llegase a comprender- Shinra sonrió ante esto, dejándose inundar por todos aquellos recuerdos dentro de su mente.

Mientras tanto, regresamos a donde se encuentra nuestro violento rubio, caminando por las tranquilas calles pero con nuevas emociones luchando dentro de su ser. No sabía exactamente la razón, pero las palabras de Shinra lo habían hecho enfurecer como nunca lo habían hecho, pero esta vez no era una furia explosiva en donde pudiera lanzar maquinas expendedoras o señales de tráfico para apaciguarla, esta vez era algo diferente.

"Tal vez él sea la persona más sola de este mundo", "él no es amado ni querido por nadie", "completamente solo y sin nadie que logre comprenderlo", "él es el que tiene el corazón más sensible de todos". Esas frases no dejaban de hacer eco en su cabeza, eso que sentía era… ¿lastima? ¡No, eso no podía ser! El odiaba, con cada fibra de su ser a ese maldito de Izaya, no podía sentir ni siquiera un poco de lastima hacia él. Era su culpa que la gente lo tratara como un monstro cuando él solo buscaba paz.

¡Ahora las cosas habían cambiado! Había logrado salir de aquel círculo vicioso en el que lo había metido. ¡Ahora hasta tenía una kouhai en su trabajo! Tom-san, Vorona, Akane, hasta podría decir que Kururi y Mairu lo apreciaban mas a él que a Izaya. Ese bastardo, por todas las cosas que le había hecho, se merecía estar solo

-Mierda- repitió una vez más, ya que, aunque lo quisiera, no podía tragarse sus propias palabras.

Se encontraba bastante perturbado debido a sus pensamientos, fue entonces cuando un ligero olor llegó hasta su nariz. "Como si fueras una bestia" oyó la voz de Izaya en sus oídos al detectar que dicho olor le pertenecía a esa despreciable pulga. El muy maldito se encontraba cerca. Entre toda la gente que circulaba era difícil distinguir rostros así que se guió solamente con su instinto

Comenzó a correr entre calles y callejones, levantando levemente los tobillos para así intentar mejorar su vista entre todas las personas de su campo de visión, intentando encontrar la típica vestimenta con la que siempre estaba Izaya.

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales no tuvo ningún resultado y aun así podía aun detectar ese horrible hedor llegando hasta sus fosas nasales. Ese maldito de Izaya se estaba burlando de él una vez más.

-Parece que Shizu-chan está buscando algo- dijo una horrible voz atrás suyo, en algún momento esta pulga se había situado detrás de él y en su mano derecha jugaba cuidadosamente con uno de sus pequeños cuchillos- Olfateas igual a una bestia Shizu-chan

-¡IIIIZAAAAYAAAA-KUUUUN!- gritaba Shizuo mientras desprendía con facilidad una señal de transito que se encontraba a su lado. De esta forma la típica persecución entre ambos comenzaba, la gente huía, las maquinas y señales volaban por los cielos, los cuchillos cortaban todo a su paso. Quien sabe cuántas veces habían repetido esta clase de persecución dentro de Ikebukuro pero siempre era lo mismo o al menos eso pensaba Shizuo momentos antes de que uno de los pequeños botes de metal que había desprendido del suelo le diera satisfactoriamente a su blanco.

Izaya rodó algunos metros en el pavimento antes de que pudiera recuperarse del golpe. Había algo diferente en él pero Shizuo no sabía exactamente cómo explicarlo, pocas veces lograba golpearlo directamente y en caso remoto de que sucediera, Izaya siempre se levantaba como si nada y con ninguna herida. Una vez de pie, Shizuo alcanzó a ver como su brazo parecía inerte, probablemente roto por el impacto del golpe y goteando un poco de sangre.

Sin perder más tiempo siguió persiguiendo a su víctima, el cual había dejado de atacar y se dedicaba solamente a huir. Poco a poco su ritmo iba volviéndose mas torpe y lento, ambos llegaron a unos pequeños suburbios escondidos entre la ciudad, era el tipo de calles en donde poca gente pasaba y raras veces se veían coches circular. Fue solo cuestión de segundos para que Shizuo lograra atrapar a Izaya, quien una vez que sintió el fuerte agarre de Shizuo ni siquiera se molestó en intentar escapar.

Shizuo estrelló el cuerpo de Izaya contra una de las paredes, haciendo que este se tuviera que morder la lengua para no quejarse. Su brazo efectivamente se encontraba roto y ensangrentado pero no sentía culpa alguna de ello.

-¿Y? ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomará matarme Shizu-chan?- mencionó intentando provocar a su depredador, hasta el mismo Orihara Izaya sabía que no había posibilidades de escapar

Shizuo guardó silencio mientras observaba a su presa detenidamente. Lo tenía agarrado de su hombro y de una muñeca por lo que podía percibir su delgaducho cuerpo, sus piernas temblaban tal vez debido a la larga persecución, una gota de sudor resbalando por su cuello, su piel más rojiza de lo que comúnmente solía ser, sus ojos que no dejaban de verlo con atención como si estuviera analizando cada una de sus acciones y sus mejillas de un color rojo vivo…. ¿eh? esperen…este no era el típico aspecto de Izaya.

Shizuo volteo a ver su mano que apresaba la muñeca percatándose que la temperatura tampoco era normal. Tal vez todo sumado era, en realidad, lo extraño que se comportaba la pulga en este día.

-No sabía que miraras tanto a tu presa antes de matarla Shizu-cha…-Izaya calló una vez que sintió como Shizuo pegaba su frente junto con la de él, ¿por qué de repente Shizuo se estaba comportando tan inusual? Si hubiese sido cualquier otro día tal vez ya hasta lo hubiera dejado irreconocible después de la paliza que esperaba recibir

-Estas con fiebre- dijo con una voz calmada, como si estuviese hablando del clima

-¡Oh! ¡Gracias Shizu-chan! ¡Tal vez debas convertirte en un medico famoso y robarle el negocio a Shinra!- contestó en forma sarcástica mientras sonreía, pero esa sonrisa duró solamente unos segundos- Si, efectivamente tengo fiebre, ¡se me olvido platicarte mi curiosa experiencia!- volvía a hablar de forma burlesca- hace unos días me intentaron sofocar con un saco, torturar con agua sobre mi cabeza y chantajear con lastimar a mis hermanas molestas- seguía platicando de forma "animada" pero nuevamente cambio su expresión- ¿Y? Eso no debería importarte si quieres matarme ¿no es así? Los guardias que me cuidan mi espalda están en otro trabajo ahora mismo, así que si vas a matarme esta es tu perfecta oportunidad

Shizuo había guardado silencio ante toda aquella palabrería de Izaya, suponía que su cambio de ritmo en la persecución había sido causada por la fiebre y por ello había logrado atraparlo, ¡era una oportunidad única! ¡Por fin podría borrarlo del mapa y hacer su vida mucho más tranquila! ¡Justo como quería! Si, si, si, todas esas extrañas ideas que le había metido Shinra durante la tarde eran basura, era ahora o nunca

-E-espera…- se golpeo mentalmente, ya que él mismo no podía dar ese paso que se supone, había anhelado tanto- ¿Dijiste guardias? ¿Acaso volviste a enrollarte en otro asunto?- ¡no! ¡eso no debería importar! Solo debería golpearlo y terminar con todo esto pero…había algo, algo en su interior que lo estaba deteniendo

Izaya, también confundido por la tardanza de Shizuo decidió contestar aun así lo que se le estaba siendo preguntado

-Guardia tal vez sea una palabra incorrecta, Dragon Zombie son mis piernas pero también mis guardaespaldas. Últimamente la gente me ha guardado rencor injustificadamente, así que de alguna forma tengo que protegerme ¿no? es por eso que les pago para que cumplan esa labor- contestó con su característico cinismo- Y ahora que sabes que tengo a alguien protegiéndome pero que en ese justo momento no me esta protegiendo ¿me mataras? ¿O seguiremos teniendo una plática como los grandes amigos del alma que somos?

-¡MALDITO IDIOTA!- hasta el mismo Izaya tuvo que callarse al ver el enojo impregnado en el rostro de Shizuo- ¡Es por tu maldita actitud que siempre estás solo! ¡No tienes amigos, ni siquiera puedes llevarte bien con tus hermanas, manipulas a todos y de esa forma es que te estás quedando solo! Me vale un comino lo que suceda contigo, por mi podría matarte ahora mismo y no tendría arrepentimientos, pero a ti ni siquiera te importa tu maldita soledad mientras crees amar a todos ¡y eso, es lo que más me molesta!- sin poder controlar las palabras que salían de su boca, Shizuo soltó todo lo que su mente quería soltar. Aquella frase que no dejó terminar a Shinra, quizá se refería a esto, tal vez quería decir que, la única persona que podría comprenderlo era el mismísimo Heiwajima Shizuo.

El silencio inundó el ambiente que había entre los dos, las respiraciones agitadas de Shizuo era lo único que podía escucharse alrededor, tal vez tratando de recuperar el aliento y con él, el control sobre sí mismo. Izaya suspiró irritado, este no era el tipo de cosas que esperaría escuchar de una bestia como lo era él

-Shizu-chan, cada vez más tonto de lo que creía- Izaya soltó una risita y enseguida Shizuo le dedico una mirada tan filosa que casi podría haberlo matado- Es como tú dices pero, no me importa estar solo, la soledad y yo somos buenas amigas, no me importa que los humanos me odien, me guarden rencor, me ignoren, ¡porque yo seguiré amándolos con todo mi ser!- de los ojos de Izaya podían percibirse la fuerza de sus palabras, en ningún momento denotaron inseguridad o tristeza sino todo lo contrario- Yo ya sé que nadie podrá comprenderme ni tampoco quiero que lo hagan, pero tú eres diferente Shizu-chan- Shizuo aumento la fuerza de su mano que sostenía la muñeca del pelinegro pero no percibió ningún rasgo de dolor por parte del otro, por ello siguió hablando- ¡Tú eres una bestia que está entre los humanos, tú también deberías vivir y morir solo, pero has estado tan decidido en querer ser aceptado que ahora te crees humano cuando no lo eres!- la voz de Izaya comenzaba a subir de volumen, justo como si fuera un completo lunático

-¡Tú mismo te has mentido! ¡Quieres ser un humano pero tu fuerza bestial te lo impide, no puedes tener las mismas preocupaciones de un humano, Heiwajima Shizuo!- se rió breves momentos para después continuar- Yo muevo los hilos, les pongo a la gente distintos caminos para saber cual tomaran, si se rendirán ante la desesperación o si decidirán continuar ¡No importa si estos hilos no me conectan directamente con ellos, yo seguiré amándolos sin importar que camino escojan! Yo…-Izaya se calló cuando Shizuo golpeo la pared en donde lo tenía recargado, su puño había pasado justo al lado de su rostro y la pared parecía haber sufrido bastantes daños por un solo golpe

-¡Deja toda esa maldita mierda!- le gritó enfurecido mientras acercaba su rostro, sorprendiendo un poco a Orihara- ¿Hilos? Si ninguno de esos hilos te conectan directamente con aquellos que manipulas entonces…-Shizuo levantó el cuerpo de Izaya unos cuantos centímetros para que quedara aun más alto que su propia cabeza sin despegar en ningún momento su cuerpo de la pared- ¡El hilo que nos une es el único que no es temporal! ¡Tú nunca podrás romper el hilo de odio que tengo contigo! ¡Eso solamente puedo decidirlo yo!- Shizuo estrelló por segunda vez el cuerpo de Izaya, esta vez mas fuerte que la anterior para después soltarlo y dejarlo caer hasta el suelo.

Izaya tosía levemente debido a que la fuerza impuesta en su cuello cuando lo levantó logró asfixiarlo unos momentos. ¿Todo esto era una alucinación? No podía comprender por qué Shizuo no había acabado con él, por qué en lugar de eso había venido a darle lecciones filosóficas acerca de su propia vida o el por qué ahora mismo Shizuo no hacía nada para apresarlo nuevamente. Sonrió de medio lado al saber que, por más que lo pensara, él no encontraría la respuesta. Siempre que se trataba de Shizu-chan, sus predicciones resultaban erróneas

-Así que, ¡más te vale dejar Ikebukuro si quieres seguir con vida! ¡No podrás salirte con la tuya, maldita pulga!- Shizuo sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y, después de encenderlo, se lo llevó a la boca. Lo miro detenidamente a través de esos cristales morados de sus lentes, dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar, alejándose lentamente de ahí, huyendo de la única oportunidad que hubiera tenido para exterminar al informante.

Una vez que la figura de Shizuo se había esfumado, Izaya suspiro cansado, aun sin haberse movido de su lugar. Sentía mareos y un fuerte dolor en el brazo. Las palabras de Shizuo habían sido tatuadas en sus oídos ya que aun podía simular escucharlas.

-No podré romper el hilo de odio que nos une, eh~~- dijo a la nada- Shizu-chan en verdad que eres un idiota, ese hilo es el que más quiero romper con mis propias manos- Izaya alzó su brazo sano en dirección al cielo con la mano extendida para después cerrarla en puño, como si de esa forma pudiera tomar el susodicho hilo- Y cuando lo haga, cuando por fin pueda amar a la humanidad sin un estorbo como tú…-Izaya dejó caer nuevamente su brazo, los mareos se hacían cada vez más intensos, sentía como su vista era nublada y como el simple hecho de mantenerse despierto ya perecía una tortura- cuando eso suceda yo…-su cuerpo termino de caer a lo largo del pavimento frio, su visión fue cubierta por el manto negro de la inconsciencia, pero a pesar de esto su voz interna fue la que terminó aquella frase inconclusa.

 _"No podré romper el hilo de odio que nos une, eh~~, Shizu-chan en verdad que eres un idiota, ese hilo es el que más quiero romper con mis propias manos. Y cuando lo haga, cuando por fin pueda amar a la humanidad sin un estorbo como tú… cuando eso suceda yo…comenzaré a extrañarte como a nadie en el mundo"._

o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o*~o

Hikari: ¡Ufff! Este no tuvo besos ni tampoco insinuaciones románticas, pero me ha gustado bastante el resultado. La verdad es que saqué varias referencias de internet, ya que no me he leído las novelas, me enteré por ahí que en el volumen 13 Shinra menciona cosas de Izaya como: "La persona que tiene el corazón más frágil y sensible de todos", "Mientras necesite usarte, te dejara acércate a él, pero siempre habrá un muro entre su corazón y tú". No sé en qué contexto lo dice o así, pero me agradó la idea de que Shizuo se dé cuenta que él es el único que realmente está unido a Izaya, ya sea por amor u odio. Para mí este es el verdadero enlace que tiene esta ship *dramática on*

Lovino: *lee la tarjeta* "Hikari agradece su tiempo de haber leído este fanfic, quedo un poco corto pero esperamos que les haya gustado. Pueden dejar sus comentarios o criticas constructivas en amor-yaoi o en fanfiction, si dejan review Hikari les regalará tomates recién cosechados" Eso ultimo es claramente intensiones para conseguir reviews

Hikari: ¡El tomate es solo un extra! D: cofcof, bueno esto ha sido todo, espero poder leerlos nuevamente en algun otro fanfic. Bye bye-perowna!

P.D: Puede que este haya sido solamente mi segundo fanfic de Durarara pero si les gusta Hetalia, Kuroko no basket u otros anime les invito a que pasen por mi perfil para leer un poco más. ¡GRACIAS!


End file.
